Haruaki's Chronicle
by RoseGlaceon
Summary: Haruaki is the leader if the Volunteer Army instead of the Hero. He still has Pirika, but that default team is gone. Instead he has more bright and colorful characters and more drama to deal with. Running away from his past and trying not to get killed by the Black Army, he meets Phoena. Rated M for future. Maybe yaoi/ yuri (Not everyone is straight ya know!)
1. Chapter 1

**Rose: Okay...I've been playing Chain Chronicle for a while now.**

 **Hazuki: About a year-ish.**

 **Rose: ...Whatever. I've been playing I wanted to make a fic about my favorite character, Haruaki!**

 **Hazuki: I love sad back stories.**

 **Rose: Of course you do...**

 **Hazuki: By the way, this may involve smut of all types of love (yaoi, yuri, straight)**

 _The moon was full and red. The clouds hung onto the sides of the luminous sphere and the stars tried to shine through the murky blackness. I would have admired the night more if I wasn't running for my life._

 _"_ _Haruaki-sama, please keep up!" my servant, Hanae said from in front of me. I picked up my pace until I was full on running from the place I called home. Our pursuers from behind were catching up with us quickly and my servants were starting to panic. I looked around and saw that the trees were too thin to hide behind and blend into the darkness. It always had to be the hard way with her…. I stopped firmly in my tracks and turned around the face the assassins. My servants stopped a distance from me and looked horrified._

 _"_ _No! Please, Haruaki-sama!" Fuyuni plead and begged with tears pouring from her red eyes and down her round face. I turned around and shot her a smile and drew my sword. Facing the assassins again, I widened my stance and balanced my blade to the center of me. The group of hired criminals grew closer and closer. Fifteen, ten, five feet… I focused my mana into my arms and channeled energy into my blade itself. They all jumped at once, daggers aiming for my neck, when I finally released my attack._

 _"_ _Blade of Haze!" My blade struck the assailants in a blur of movement, hitting each at least three times. The enemies fell to the ground and my loyal servants released a breath of air. Fuyuni, who was still crying, yelled, "You fool!" and turned back to start running from our home._

 _I smiled just knowing that we were safe, for now._

…

That was two and a half years ago and to this day I am still running from my past and sprinting into the future with new friends and dangerous enemies. Six months ago, a mysterious force called the 'Black Army' showed up and started to wreak havoc on the continent of Yggdra and have almost made their way to the Holy Capital. Three months ago, I found myself fed up with the fight that the Knights were putting up and formed the Volunteer Army, under the consent of the government of course. After that short amount of time I've collected a few brave enough souls to commit to the cause.

Pirika, an elf sprite, she really doesn't fight since she is about two feet tall, but she assist us with channeling mana to us if in need. Ioh, the dual-bladed swordsman, who joined the group to run from something and perfect his dual-wielding skills. Ryubia, a warrior forest sprite that wields a whip and has vertebrate markings up and down her body, a former member of the Assassin's Guild and is now a part of the Volunteer Army. Orianna, a healing technician, she was former student of Dilma, but she joined once the war started. Korona, the ace of the Ranger's Guild, she uses arrows imbedded with flame-type magic and is always uncomfortable around the guys in the group.

"What are ya thinking about, Haru-kun?" The elf sprite said cheerfully and poked me in the side. I flinched from the strength of the small sprite harbored and focused on the tasked at hand. We were heading to the Vice Capital and helping those in need on the way. Pirika was resting on my shoulder, like always, and the rest following behind with Ryubia bring up the back.

"Thinking about what we're going to do once we get there." I muttered quietly, like my usual self, and looked away. Ioh patted my shoulder, the one without a loud sprite, and shot me a warming smile.

"Don't worry about it. We'll figure it out once we get there."

"That's a terrible idea," Orianna spoke up from the back, "Haruaki-san is making the right choice. We just can't rush there without a plan. The government probably once accepted the request because it is falling apart."

Ryubia nodded her head and continued to twirl around her whip made from red monster vertebrate. Ioh rolled her eyes started to gaze at the passing scenery. It was a nice day. The sun wasn't too hot or bright, the breeze felt nice, and, best of all, not a monster in sight. We were still a way from Vice Capital, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be any monsters. I tilted my head back and let the sun rays hit my face.

"Uh oh…" Pirika whispered from my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. The birds have disappeared and even the breeze has stop playing with the leaves. I released a sigh and wondered why I even try sometimes. I drew my sword from my sheath and Pirika hopped from my shoulder. Ioh already had both swords in hand and Orianna had her staff in hand. The enemy before us were skeletons. Easy, we should be able to finish this before lunch.

"Let's go." I said and charged into battle without a second thought.

…

An hour and a half later, Ioh was sharpening his sword and Ryubia was picking bone from her whip. Orianna and Korona were making more arrows. I was sitting against a large tree and enjoying the shade. My white bangs were covering my ruby eyes as I started to doze off. Before I could drift off into oblivion I felt something rub against my single horn.

I opened my eyes and was met with a red nail rubbing me.

"Ryubia?" I asked confused with my eyes slightly blurred from focusing on something so close. The forest sprite pulled back her hand and smirked.

"I always like your one horn," she said and caused a blush to kiss my snow pale skin, "I enjoy things that are different."

"I can tell," I said quietly and looked away. Ryubia laughed at my timid-ness.

"Ryubia, stop bullying the leader." Orianna scolded without even looking back and continued to make more weapons for Korona. Ryubia huffed and walked back to where her bone whip lied idly on the ground.

Pirika flew down and landed on shoulder with grace and suggested, "Maybe we should get moving again?" I looked up at the sun and saw that was only past noon. I nodded and stood up, dusting myself off and putting my sword on my back. The others saw me getting up and quickly packed their bags.

"To Vice Capital!" Pirika cheered and pointed to the direction we were heading.

 **Rose: Sorry, all my first chapters suck**

 **Hazuki: Because you do**

 **Rose: Shut up. You're so immature!**

 **Hazuki: You're the one that drools over anime characters**

 **Rose: *rolls eyes* You know some of them are delicious!**

 **Hazuki: *thinks about Natsu* True...**

 **Rose: Anyway...come back next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

We were still making our way to the Vice Capital when we were ambushed by another group of skeletons.

"This is almost annoying," Ryubia snarled as she used her whip to rip apart a skull. Ioh nodded in agreement and blocked an oncoming enemy arrow. I just shrugged and cut apart another enemy. I thanked the stars that they were not goblins. Skeletons make no mess, but goblins? It takes hours to wipe away goblin blood from weapons, more or less armor and clothing. We made quick work of the group and with dread realized another group wasn't too far away. This group, however, seemed distracted by something else. The skeletons made excited noises and started pointing at something behind a large boulder. Pirika shot me a confused glance and I answered with a shrug. I nodded my head once giving my party the signal to go ahead with attack.

Korona shot some fire arrows destroying the first few skeletons and alerting all the others. They turned their attention from the boulder to us and raised their weapons. The enemy's wizards and archers took aim for the front line, which consisted of Ryubia, Ioh, and I. Ryubia and I blocked the arrow, but Ioh took a magical attack to the face with an 'oof'. Orianna snickered before putting her staff to good use and healing our comrade. I sighed and rushed the enemy, taking many out with a single swing of my sword. The only one that proved to a problem were the knights. Where do skeletons go to get their amour forged?

Ryubia was at my rear taking out any that I happened to miss and Ioh was at my left dealing with the archers and wizards with an angered look on his face. He has anger issues sometimes.

After about ten minutes we were doing exterminating the monsters and finally decided to investigate whatever lied behind the mysterious boulder. I calmly walked to the rock and was about to peek behind when someone pushed my back and I landed on my face, hard. Thank the stars that it was not on the rock or someone would pay. I slowly turned around with a scowl on my face and saw the most of my party were looking away innocently and whistling. Cliché. Orianna, however, made eye contact and pointed to the elf sprite that was lounging on Ioh's shoulder.

"I'm dealing with children…" I murmured and went back to investigate the rock. I walked around it and was surprised to find a woman sitting against it, unconscious. She had blue hair that was braided and tied up with red ribbon and hopped earrings to match the accessory. She was wearing a fur coat with a plain shirt, black skirt, and black leather bracelet that wrapped around her wrist. In arms was a blue book with an intricate gold design.

Her long blue eyelashes fluttered as she started to break away from the unconscious void. The mysterious girl's grey blue eyes met my red ones. She seemed frozen for a second before she jumped into action.

"OGRE!" She yelped in panic and hopped away from me and toward the rest of my small group. Ioh released a small laugh and Pirika let out an annoyed huff. She flew from Ioh's shoulder and into the girl's face.

"Yeah, he is an ogre and she's," she pointed behind the girl and at Ryubia, "a forest sprite. I'm an elf sprite. The rest are boring humans." She glared at the girl and the girl backed away from the angry elf sprite. Pirika was very intimidating when you bullied her friends.

"My apologies!" she bowed at me with a concerned look. I waved it off dismissively and walked over to her. I was so used to this treatment. I was indeed an ogre and even with one horn people treated me as if I was toxic.

"What is your name?" I asked in a gentle tone, hoping I didn't startle her again. I touched her wrist in a soothing manner and she gave another yelp. I was going to pull back, but something happened.

Suddenly, I was not in a field outside of the Vice Capital, but was transported to a black space where pictures of different locations flashed in front of me. Most of the locations I could not identify or flashed by too quickly. A voice sang through the darkness and I looked around for a source.

 _"_ _I've been waiting for you—"_ my eyes met the mysterious girl's in the unparalleled darkness, " _This is your destiny. The future will not change."_ I frantically searched for the source of the deep and ominous voice, but was only met with darkness and pictures flashing.

" _The world that she wanted. The world that she, she who was kind to all, wanted!"_ The voice was gaining volume with each word and by the end was yelling.

"Everything will turn black. All of history ends here-." The blue haired girl shouted. I jumped startled and turned back to her. Those blue grey orbs were focused on the passing pictures that seemed to go by in a blur now.

"Haruaki! Is something wrong? You were zoning out there for a while." Pirika voice dragged me back to the small field with the rest of my party and the strange girl. I snatched my hand back before I could transported back and eyed her as if she was a monster.

The girl looked at me and begged "Please take this book and…" before she could finish the sentence she fainted. Ioh grabbed her and I went for the book.

"Did she mean the book?" Orianna asked with a perplexed expression before going to heal the girl.

"I don't know, but once we get to Vice Capital we need to put her in an infirmary." I said in steady voice and set the tome in my bag. Ioh scooped the girl with ease and we continued our way to the Vice Capital.

 **Rose: While I was replaying Chain Chronicle I realized that I maybe messed up the beginning. I'm going to fix that next chapter hopefullyHazuki: I gonna marry Haruaki~Rose: I love Rula betterHazuki: You know Rula is a girl, right?Rose: Rula doesn't look like so I'm going to stick with beautiful trap : Don't worry she was the same when she found out about Sheik/ Zelda...Rose: SHEIK IS A BOY!Hazuki: Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose: Eek! I checked my email and saw that people followed the story and I only uploaded one chapter. I wrote up to the fifth...**

 **Hazuki: Idiot.**

 **Rose: I was busy enjoying my break and catching up with anime. School is stressful to my body.**

 **Hazuki: Shut up and get on with it.**

 **Rose: Okay, okay. Since you waited for so long I'll upload two chapters and each will be dedicated to the two followers**

 **Hazuki: By the way, we borrowed some dialogue from the game. We don't own it nor do we own the game. Just borrowed some stuff.**

 **Rose: Dedicated Code-Emperor07!**

The next day, we make into the Vice Capital without running into any groups of monsters. The bad side is that the girl has yet to waken and Ioh had to trade off the girl to me now. Walking down the streets with our awkward looking group and an unconscious girl in an ogre's arms attracts unwanted attention. That's the reason why some local knights are now leading us to the city's infirmary.

"This is such a drag." Ryubia whispered to Korona who nodded and covered herself from penetrating stares with her arms. Poor Korona always seemed to gather attention like this too. Maybe that's the reason she feels uncomfortable around men?

"We're here." The rather rude man announced. Earlier, the man almost got his head ripped off by Pirika and Ryubia because he accused me of trying to eat the girl. I stepped pass the knight with blue eyes, blonde hair, and a ton of facial scars.

Inside the infirmary was controlled chaos. Men, woman, and children were being carted around and an array of injuries. Most of the clerics were busy except for one. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder, trying to gain her attention. The pink haired cleric spun around and her clear blue eyes landed on the girl. On top of her head lied some sort of white nun headdress. Her hair was split into four sections, two small pieces in the front on each side held by a gold band and in the back to large pigtails bound by gold bands that tapped the back of her knees. She wore a simple white dress with gold trimmings and in her hands was a large healing staff, usually used on the battlefield to heal allies.

"What happened to her?" she said in a stoic voice as she calmly assessed health.

"I touched her and she fainted." I said simply and shrugged. The cleric raised her eyebrows and I gave her my best smile. She sighed and took the girl from my custody.

…

An hour later she came from the back with the girl who looked panicked. I pulled out the book from my bag and waved it in the air. Her eyes caught the whirl of movements and she shot to the book. She snatched it from my hands and tucked it to her chest and released a pent up sigh.

"Glad you're okay." I murmured, so that Pirika could only hear. The elf sprite giggled into her hand.

"So," Ryubia drawled out, "Are you gonna tell us your name?"

"Oh. My name is Phoena." Phoena answered and gave us all a bow. "Thank you for saving me."

"What's up with that book?" I asked with pure curiosity. The girl looked at me then at the book she kept to her chest as if she needed it to breath.

"I really don't know. The only thing I remember is that I need this book and what my name is."

"That sucks." Ioh commented and caught an elbow from Orianna.

"That can get sorted out later. We need met some people." I got up from my seat and walked to the door.

…

Our group, that now included Phoena, roamed the city until we found a building that looked official enough. We stepped in and was met with witch. She had purple eyes, grey-white hair, and a purple stone imbedded into her forehead. She was wearing a corset with a range of purples and a crystal skull that held it up. She also wore a whimsical hat with a crystal skull and a tear that was sewed together again.

"Aludra?" I asked in a small voice. The woman looked up from the papers in her hand and at my party.

"So you came, huh? Well, let me introduce the other members." She said before walking away. I was about to question what that was about, but she came make into the lobby with three people behind her. "This Nimpha. This is Slay. And that girl's Vanessa."

A pink haired girl spoke up first. She had pink eyes that matched and was wearing a short shirt that showed what Mother Nature provided her. She was also wearing brown leather gloves and brown boots that matched with a pink mini skirt. "Hiii! I'm Nimpha! How is everyone?" She sure was cheery. Everyone answered her with quiet mutters. It's going to be fun working with someone who was so lively.

The next to speak was a rather large man with spiky blonde hair and two braids in the back. His eyes were ocean blue and a scar that ran down the right side of his face. He dawned blue armor, which only really protected his arms and shoulders, which was accented gold and red and was molded as if they were castle tops. He had a large scar on his face and scars running all along his body. "So you're my collaborators this time. I'm looking forward to working with you."

"I wonder what happened to the last ones." Pirika said under her breath and giggled to herself.

The last one was Vanessa. She had cropped dark pink hair and deep purple eyes surrounded by black makeup. She was wearing a black corset with stiches going along the front, a black leather underwear with thigh high stockings and a black sleeveless jacket. She also had on black leather gloves, the left had no fingers and the right did, that were adorned with buckles and two collars around her neck with a long chained necklace. She twirled around a staff that had a large blue orb on top of it in boredom. "My quite an interesting bunch, it seems. I wonder how this will work out." The goth was right. We did look quite odd together.

"N-nice to meet you…" I murmured, suddenly shy around the new people. Aludra cleared her throat and gained all of our attention.

"This may seem sudden, but we need to go exterminate some monsters." She snapped her fingers and her staff appeared in her hands. Vanessa rolled her eyes at the obvious showing off and strolled over to the door.

"Why?" Korona asked grabbing her bow from her back.

"You were in the infirmary?" the witch questioned, "That was the Black Army." She answered in a grave tone and continued to the door with more energy in her step.

…

We made to the other side of Vice Capital and was in a large field with scattered trees and singing birds.

"I heard that you're not used to fighting in a formation yet." Aludra inquired with a smirk.

"We never had a Knight to tank hits, so no." I answered curtly and kept my eyes peeled for monsters.

"Then I'll give you a brief lecture as we fight. Is everyone ready?" She asked with gleeful smile.

"Oh, but of course! Only if you'll be happy, though!" Nimpha cheered and grabbed her sword.

"As long as there aren't too many injuries, you'll hear no complaints from me." Vanessa said lazily and started tossing her staff in the air. Orianna nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad that you all seem like nice people. We're all counting on you!" Pirika cheered. I rolled my eyes, knowing that she only said this because she doesn't fight.

"I'm sensing more and more monsters. Let's go!" Aludra said and charged forward without another thought. We all blindly followed her and she led us to a horde of goblins. I hate goblins.

We wiped out the front force with little problems, if we gained any injuries Orianna or Vanessa healed efficiently and Slay took all the big hits and dealt them back. Nimpha seemed too fast to even be touched my the enemy and all the while she sang "Lucky! Lucky! Happy! Happy!", what's with all that energy? Aludra and Korona were in the back dealing with the enemies from a distance and making sure that no goblins attack us from behind. After it was cleared we advanced forward, Aludra was giving us tips about battling in a group and Slay was twitching nervously.

"I'm itching to fight," he sighed in frustration, "Don't go getting yourselves killed, alright?"

"And if you can, try not to get injured either," Vanessa said with a sneer and glared at Ioh. That's what he gets when he doesn't pay attention.

"Let's go!" I said and charged forward to main force and took out five goblins with one swipe off my blade and a loud splat of purple blood. Ryubia was right behind me, swinging around her whip and ripping apart the nasty monsters. Ioh and Nimpha were on the left flank taking out larger tanks and archers. Slay was in the center fighting the armored goblins with an excited smile. Aludra, Korona, Vanessa, and Orianna continued to support from the back.

After whipping out half of the main force, the main boss appeared with a ghastly snarl and thunder with each step. The boss seemed to be a soldier type, which meant Slay would be dealing with it and we would be supporting. Slay's smile could only be described as feral as he ran to the beast full force. Their swords clashed and Slay broke away first and proceeded to slash at the boss at high speed. In the heat of the battle Slay didn't seem to notice that his stamina was decreasing and Vanessa and Orianna couldn't keep up.

"Flame Arrow!" Korona called out. I large arrow made of flames rained down on the goblin, killing it in one hit. Slay turned around and smiled at Korona, who just blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

…

"Thanks for all the help." Aludra said once we made back into the city.

"No, thank you! You taught us a bunch!" Pirika smiled and fluttered around the witch. The witch smiled and waved to signal her leave.

"I'm so happy you're all happy. See ya later!" Nimpha cheered then skipped, _skipped_ , away. Vanessa rolled her eyes and gave tired sigh.

"You don't have to deal with it every day." She turned and eyed us. "You guys got potential. Keep it up." She said and walked away in the direction where Nimpha skipped off.

"I hope to see you someday on the battlefield." Slay smirked and followed behind the others.

"That was fun," Ioh smiled and pushed my shoulder, "That Vanessa was kind of hot." I rolled my eyes at the childishness that my friend is.

"You sure?" Ryubia spoke up from behind, "I thought Nimpha would be your type."

"No, she's your type." Ioh laughed.

"Oh no. You found out my dark secret." Ryubia said in a sarcastic voice and rolled her eyes. Phoena just blushed deep red and held her book tight against her chest.

"A word of advice, Phoena, get used to this." I smiled and chuckled at how I used to be her.

"I'm tired!" Pirika complained and landed on my white locks.

"You did nothing." Korona said while adjusting her bow.

"Oh? You made it to the city. I'm glad you're doing fine." A voice said from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose: Part two of me saying, again, sorry for the wait**

 **Hazuki: Again, stupid.**

 **Rose: Meh, you shut up!**

 **Hazuki: *rolls eyes* Why, I never**

 **Rose: This is dedicated to rhayes107! Thanks for the support! I may be putting out a Fairy Tail fic soon, so...watch out for it!**

"Oh? You made it to the city. I'm glad you're doing fine." A voice said from behind. Pirika turned around first and let out an excited squeal.

"Silva!" she yelled in delight and flew over from me. The rest of the group turned around and saw Silva. The tall blonde man's green eyes met mine and he shot me a friendly smile. I looked down and decided not to meet his eyes anytime soon.

"These kids are only doing so well because of me," Ryubia bragged while cleaning dried Goblin blood from under her nails. Ioh sucked his teeth at Ryubia's comment. Silva laughed at the group's antics and shook his head.

"You've got kids who like getting carried away, Haruaki, so be on your guard." Silva laughed again and pointed to Pirika and Ioh. Pirika puffed out her cheeks in irritation and narrowed her eyes and the soldier.

"Come on! I've been working my butt off for these guys!" She puffed out a breath of air and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'm gonna rest." With that she fluttered over to Orianna and landed on her shoulder to nap. Silva laughed once again and let his eyes wander over our small group. He landed on Phoena and his smile dropped.

"Who is she?" Silva pointed at Phoena with a perplexed face. Korona narrowed her eyes and jutted out her hips and placed her fist on top of it.

"Oh~. Korona is in her I'm-going-to-chew-you-out pose!" Ioh instigated which earned him an elbow from Ryubia. Silva swallowed in nervousness. It was weird that a large man that was over six feet could be afraid of a woman that was under five foot five.

"She," Korona spat and stepped closer to Silva, "Is Phoena. Why don't you ask her yourself, instead of talking about her like she isn't there." Silva nodded slowly and looked over at Phoena.

"Sorry." Silva bowed slightly and Phoena just gave an unsteady smile and hid behind me.

"Why don't we head to my office to discuss somethings?" Silva asked while scratching his neck.

…

"You really spruced up the place." I joked. The office was a mess, like always. Piles and piles of request forms toppled over on his desk. Crumpled up paper littered the floor and pens were sticking from everywhere.

"So," Silva said with a smile, "Are you joining the Volunteer Army?" Phoena blushed at the directness of the blonde and Pirika couldn't help but snicker at the mysterious girl's reaction.

"What does the 'Volunteer Army' do, exactly?" Phoena murmured from behind her book.

"We travel all around exterminating Black Troops." I answered swiftly and chipped off dried Goblin blood from my chest armor. Phoena tilted her head slightly and her eyes narrowed.

"…Black Troops? Who might that be?" Pirika fluttered up from the cleric's shoulder and explained that the Black Troops are a part of the Black Army that has been at war with the Holy Kingdom and killed the Holy King. Phoena nodded along with the newly acquired information and hummed a little after the fact.

"Are you going to join?" Silva questioned after giving her a few minutes to soak it all up. Phoena looked into the man's eyes and nodded fiercely.

"I have to help." The look of determination on Phoena's face almost inspired me, "The only problem is that, I don't who I am or where I came from. All I know is my name and that I must keep this book with me." A distraught expression was smeared all over Phoena's face. She gripped the book tighter and her eyes started to water. I gave in. I just can't stand there and watch a girl cry. I placed a gentle hand on her shuddering shoulder and gave her an encouraging smile. She seemed to feel a little better from the mild soothing.

"This going to difficult to fill out your information…" Silva turned to face hi desk and started to fill out forms and other important papers. I readjusted my gloves and scanned the room. Ioh and Ryubia appeared restless and Orianna and Korona seemed as if they could pass out there.

"Okay, group. We head out in five days. Silva, any hotels you recommend?"

"The one right by Aludra's headquarters." Silva said, not turning around and waved a dismissive hand.

…

"Now that you have made ourselves comfortable, how about we introduce ourselves to Phoena?" I suggested while relaxing in a white robe with a red tie. Pirika glided into the center of the large hotel room and cleared her throat.

"Hiya! I'm Pirika, an elf sprite! I provide the team with mana from time to time." She giggled then flew over to a plush pillow. The magic archer stood next, but didn't move to the center.

"I'm Korona. I'm the team's archer and use magic flame arrows." She calmly said and sat back down and adjusted her robe ties to cover herself even more. Ioh didn't move from where he was, lazing on one of the many beds, and spoke.

"The name is Ioh and my talent is dual-swordsmanship." Ryubia couldn't help but laugh at the word ' _talent_ '. Ioh shot her a glare that screamed 'Oh yeah? Do better then!' The whip wielder rolled her eyes and presented herself.

"My name is Ryubia. I'm a forest sprite and the oldest of the group. I also use the whip, but that's obvious." She smirked and looked back at Ioh. She gracefully sat down and lied back on the bed. Orianna saw that it was her turn and sat up on her bed.

"Orianna. Even though I'm a cleric I'm not from the Holy Shrine, but I bet you have no idea what that even is." She laughed a little and decided it was about time to take off her large, heavy gloves. After removing her gloves she lied back on the bed and closed her eyes.

Ioh, Ryubia, and Korona all turned to me and all gave me a sinister smile at the same time. My team is filled with creeps. The room was silent for a second, except for the sound of Pirika's snores. Phoena was staring down at her book, which lied in her lap. I couldn't resist to roll my eyes, for the millionth time today.

"Haruaki. The leader of the Volunteer Army and an ogre, even with the one horn. Since you're in the group, I should tell you, I have a little sister who likes to send out assassins to kill me from time to time, so don't be surprised. I thank the stars she hasn't come after me herself.

"Would you mind if I asked why?" Phoena responded in a shocked voice. I smiled at the politeness that was semi-rare in the group and answered.

"I was born first, but born with one horn. She was born second, but has two horns, a sign of royalty in my culture. We were raised separately and has no qualms about killing me." By the time I was finished Phoena was covering the lower part of her face, trying to hide to shock. I let out a huff of laughter and smile at the innocence.

"Okay everyone get some shut eye. We have to collect materials in the morning." Phoena walked over to her bed and buried under the covers.

"Good night everyone." The blue haired girl said from under the blanket.


	5. Apology

I'm sorry to inform you that I shall not be uploading for a while. Don't worry Hazuki and I should be back before Christmas, but I have to focus on...Maths I SUCK at it and my sophomore year is looking...shaky at best. I'm struggling with my AP Classes and I have yet to complete my mandatory science project so...HIATUS


End file.
